


Perfect Cure

by rockwell_psycho



Series: Owen/Reader [5]
Category: The Way Way Back (2013)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: You caught a cold right before Christmas, but Owen finds a way to cheer you up.
Relationships: Owen/Reader
Series: Owen/Reader [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1145669
Kudos: 4





	Perfect Cure

A creaking sound of the front door opening woke you up. You rubbed your eyes, yawning, and winced painfully - your throat was still sore.

There were a lot of things you planned to do during Christmas holidays, and catching a cold totally wasn’t one of them, but… Here you were. Nothing really serious, just the usual - stuffy nose, sore throat, a bit of fever. Nothing serious, but nothing nice either. You knew that in a couple more days you’ll be fine, but you still had to cancel your trip home because of this stupid sickness.

\- Heeey.

Owen entered the room. He looked pretty tired - during autumn and winter months he often worked as a bartender in a local pub, and tonight was his shift. He smiled at you softly, as he approached the bed and cupped your cheek, gently stroking your skin and looking into your eyes with concern.

\- Hey, - you smiled back.

\- Did I wake you up?

\- Yeah, but I slept all day anyways, so it’s really no big deal, - you assured.

\- Alright, sleeping beauty, - he smirked, taking off his sweater. Jeans and socks followed.

\- How’re you feeling today? - Owen asked, as he got in bed next to you.

\- Better. My throat still hurts, but I didn’t have fever today and my snotty nose can breathe almost normally.

\- Oh really? That’s good news. Last night you were breathing like a little Darth Vader.

\- Very funny, - you scoffed. Actually you didn’t mind Owen’s jokes. That was his way to cheer you up, and you could hear the tenderness in his voice that showed you - he cares.

\- And how was your working night? - You asked.

\- Ugh. Busy. But I got a lot of tips. Guess I deserved a kiss, - he leaned in, wrapping his arm around your frame.

\- Nooo, - you protested, dodging his lips. - I mean yes, of course you deserve it, but I’m still snotty and I don’t wanna share it with you.

\- Don’t underestimate my power… to resist this nasty virus of yours! - He managed to kiss you quickly on the cheek before you pulled away.

\- Owen, I’m serious! - You laughed.

\- Fine, cuddles than?.. Even the dark side needs cuddles, huh?

\- Yeah, cuddles sound great, - you agreed, turning on your side. Owen hugged you from behind, holding close against his chest and nuzzling into your hair. You sighed deeply, enjoying his warmth.

\- Are you sure you’re okay? - He asked suddenly. - You seem a bit sad.

\- Well, I’m just kinda… Yeah, I’m a bit sad because we had to cancel the trip, - you confessed. - I was really looking forward to introduce you to my relatives. And actually it’s just weird, you see… I always spent Christmas with family, so I really miss them this time of the year, you know…

\- Sure, babe. I mean… I’m not that close to my family. For them I’ll always be an idiot who spent all his money on a goddamn waterpark… But I still can understand how you feel… - he kissed the top of your head, pulling you even closer.

\- Don’t worry, Owen, - you smiled. - All is fine since you’re around. We’re together and it’s the most important thing.

\- You’re right… Hey, uh… Talking about being around… I promised Mrs. Davis to repair her roof tomorrow before going to the bar… For a price, of course.

\- Okay, - you shrugged.

\- I’ll try to drop in for dinner before the bar, okay? I don’t want you to feel lonely… I know this feeling too…

\- Owen, that’s okay, really, - you turned your head to him and reached out to stroke his stubbly cheek. - You have to work because we need something to eat and to pay the bills, I understand that.

\- You sure?

\- Absolutely. I can feel your love from wherever you are.

\- Good to know. But I’ll still be back home for dinner, because I miss my little Darth Vader, - he murmured sleepily, snuggling against you like a big cat.

\- Deal, - you chuckled quietly, closing your eyes. You didn’t say it, but actually Owen was right - you did feel a little lonely while staying at home, mostly because you were so used to spend this time in your parent’s house among relatives and family friends. But it wasn’t Owen’s fault and you didn’t want him to feel bad about it. Anyway, how could you possibly feel sad falling asleep in his arms every night?.. It was your last thought before you dozed off, lulled by his calm and steady breathing.

***

The next day Owen left you after a very late breakfast in bed together. He promised to finish with Mrs. Davis’ roof as soon as possible to be able to get home before his next shift in the bar.

After he left, you read a bit, checked on social networks, talked with your mother by the phone and ended up wrapped into your favorite blanket on the couch binge watching a TV-show you abandoned ages ago. You didn’t even notice how you fell asleep in front of a TV-set.

\- Hey…

Through the haze of your sleep you suddenly felt something warm and wet touching your cheek and nose. You blinked in confusion, not quite realizing what was going on, but as your vision focused, you saw a pair of big brown eyes and a curious leathery nose at first, and then - Owen’s wide grin.

\- Wakey-wakey! - He giggled.

\- What… On earth is that? - You mumbled, rubbing your eyes and shifting into a sitting position. - Oh my god, Owen… Did you bring a puppy?..

\- Hm. Yeah, guess it looks like a puppy. Wanna check? - Owen chuckled, handing you a soft fluffball. The little Labrador waved his tale, sniffing around your face curiously.

\- What a cute little boy, - you smiled, cradling the puppy in your arms. - Owen, he’s adorable! But… Where did you get him?..

\- Turned out Mrs. Davis’ dog became a mom recently. And this little buddy was actually the only one who didn’t get a new home… I figured it’s a destiny, - Owen explained. - I just thought he’d keep you company when I’m at work. You used to have a dog, right? I thought it’s a good idea…

\- Owen, this is the sweetest Christmas present I’ve ever received, - you beamed at him. - Thank you so much! I love him already!

\- And I love _you_ , - Owen said quietly, and the tender look in his hazel eyes and his soft smile made your heart melt. - I’m just so happy you’re here with me, and I uh… Want you to be happy too.

\- I _am_ happy, Owen. I love you too, - you hushed, leaning in and kissing him tenderly.

\- Whoa, hey… what about the nasty virus you’re afraid to share with me? - He smirked against your lips.

\- Couldn’t resist, - you shrugged. - Besides, I think I’m not that contagious any more… I feel much better. 

\- Fuck it. What is life without a bit of risk… Right, buddy? - Owen bent down and petted the puppy that snuggled cozily on your lap, and you both laughed when the baby Labrador licked his nose in reply.

\- You’re my best cure, mister… do you know that? - You smiled at your man, reaching out to run your fingers through his messy hair. He took your hand in his, kissed your knuckles and gave you a mischievous wink.

\- Always at your service, sweetheart. 


End file.
